


Star Trek: The Predicament About Demons

by Fandom_Fangirl_27



Category: Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Dammit Jim, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Fandom_Fangirl_27
Summary: After having left his old life behind, immortal Leonard McCoy is now the Chief Medical Officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. He has come to like this new life of his when he is confronted with an old friend of his; a close friend whom he thought died many years ago. With her return into Leonard’s life, she warns him of the return of a former devilish leader by the name of Le Valliant.With this knowledge, they come to the realization that Valliant will be after his daughter Joanna, as she has inherited unspeakable power from her father. Now racing against the clock to get from Starbase Yorktown to Earth, Leonard must save his daughter from a danger not known to anyone but he and his friends alone. Will they make it in time to stop Le Valliant from getting to Joanna? From gaining unlimited power?
Relationships: Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Harry Ballard/Bennie, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellasan19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasan19/gifts).



Before I begin this story, I’d just like to say that I put a lot of thought and planning into it to make it possible. But what gave me this strong wave of inspiration was a from a YouTuber’s (whom this fic is dedicated to) video that I came across one day when looking for Leonard McCoy AMVs. (What can I say, he’s my favorite character.)

Anyway, the video that inspired me for this fic is a Leonard McCoy/Jocelyn Treadway AMV by YouTuber bellasan14. Below is the link to her video, and believe me, it’s amazing. Sure it’s not as high quality as most would expect most videos to be, but it's worth the watch. (And I know for sure that she has spent a lot of work and time making this video.) 

https://youtu.be/7jhSnS6d8sE

The clips used in the video above are from the movie The Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000), starring Karl Urban as the main protagonist. The film originally came out in New Zealand, written and directed by Glenn Standring. 

The film follows Harry Ballard, an anthropology professor, as he is faced with dangers unimaginable to him. He receives a videotape showing a cult called the Black Lodge, led by a man named Le Valliant. Harry had a brother named Richard who was said to have killed himself under strange circumstances, and who was possibly related to this cult. He later meets a young woman named Benny as she tries to help Harry in escaping from the clutches of Le Valliant (Wikipedia.com).

Now, I won’t spoil anything else about the plot to build suspense, but you will soon later find out early in the story about the rest of the blanks. Though I do recommend you watch the movie if you want to completely understand the full story. 

What else is there that you should know about this story, you ask? Well, the summary explains some of what the plot is about, but not so much detail, as I can be terrible at summaries at times. 

I will not spoil much more of anything (all you get is the summary, I’m sorry), but, I will tell you that what you will soon read contains ships and trigger warnings.

The main ship this story will mainly focus on (as Leonard McCoy is the main character) is McKirk, a pairing between Leonard “Bones” McCoy and James T. Kirk. Some side relationships that will be mentioned (or rather just appear in the story) is Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu/Pavel Chekov (because I ship Chulu, but I also do not want to leave out Ben); some Spock/Nyota Uhura, but it's implied (they had just broken up because “If an Earth girl says, ‘It’s me, not you,’ it’s you”; and (a ship that I am most likely the only person to come up with this (unless you have watched TTAD and have thought about it)) Berry, the ship between Benny and Harry Ballard. Berry is a ship that will only be mentioned, but probably still shown in the story. But who knows what I’m gonna write… Well, maybe except for myself alone, but still. I might not even know myself as I do sometimes tend to write something without thinking about it.

As for the trigger warnings that will be popping up now and then (frequently), I ask you to be careful, because sometimes I can get out of hand with the angsty stuff. I am the kind of person who loves angst, and I try to make myself cry, so be aware and cautious when I write a story with these types of trigger warnings. There will be strings of profanity throughout the fic; nightmares will pop up here and there, and I might make those very angsty, sorry; there will be small mentions of alcohol at the beginning and probably somewhere later, but it’s just a brief mention of it, and there will explicit descriptions of blood and gore. Once again, I’ll try not to go overboard.

This fic is inspired by and dedicated to bellasan14. I am glad to have come across your video, and I am not gonna stop re-watching it over and over again. I am attached to it.

I hope you all enjoy the read and if you have any feedback you’d like to give me on my writing, please, feel free to do so. And point out any grammar mistakes if there are any that you see. (And the prologue is shitty, just a heads up. I was feeling a little lazy about it because of how late it was getting. And after trying to make it better I just gave up, so sorry about that.) Thank you, and enjoy!


	2. Prologue

A dark cavern sat six feet underneath a grave in New Zealand: a single secret staircase led down to it from inside a large tomb; a large, black cauldron took place at the center of the cavern; few torches were lit around to give little light; musty pillars lined the walls of the cavern as if to keep the ceiling from tumbling down upon those that knelt around a large cauldron. 

The few dozen individuals had on black cloaks, their hoods shadowing over their faces, protecting them from what little light was in the cavern; four knelt around the cauldron and seven stood around them with heads bowed. The four kneeling chanted words of an old, forgotten language, foreheads touching the cold, hard stone below them. 

In the cauldron was a pool of dark, crimson blood, from which was shed from each present - most of it was the blood of someone being long dead. 

Until now.

The chanting of the four progressed: it became louder, more pronounced. The fire from the torches shines brighter now, red lightning shooting out and hitting the cauldron. Not a moment later did the lightning dissipate. Not a moment later did a figure begin to slowly emerge from the cauldron. 

He stood tall as he emerged, the blood slowly shedding from himself and dripping down his limbs. He ran his long, slender, and bony fingers along with his clean-shaven head, a thick, black goatee being the only hair upon his face. He had eyes of obsidian rocks: pitch black and sharp around the edges. His fingernails are as sharp as the tips of knives. Gradually the man climbed out of the cauldron with ease, stepping out gracefully and with precise steps. 

Two of the cloaked individuals standing are now at his side, a black robe held out for their master to fill it; and he took it without a word, allowing them to slip it onto him as he held his arms out to either side of him. After the robe is on, they release it and step aside. Turning to one of the kneelings, he says, in an oily voice: “How long?”

“Twenty-six decades,” replied them, standing up as they spoke, their voice like a cold breeze, sending shivers down your spine. “We have been awaiting your arrival, Master Le Valliant.”

A chilling silence - a silence that did not bother anyone - washes over the entire cavern as Le Valliant looked around, eyes taking in everything around him. And he knew, the world was not the same the last he was there. “What of Harry Ballard?” He asked pointedly to the same individual, turning to look back at them. 

Twenty-six decades ago, Le Valliant had heard of Harry Ballard the archeologist; Harry Ballard the doubter of demons. Twenty-six decades ago, Le Valliant had sought out Harry Ballard to show him the true power of demons; had sought out Harry Ballard to take away power beyond comprehension. But now, twenty-six decades later, Le Valliant seeks out to claim that power for himself once and for all.

“Harry Ballard exists no longer. He has taken upon a few identities as time grew on.” 

Le Valliant raises a brow slightly in interest. “Where is he now?” His voice is laced with curiosity and mischief as his lips quirk up into a devilish smile.

“He serves aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise,” the follower answers. “He goes by the name of Leonard McCoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this story started off with a short and terrible prologue, but I promise that the following chapters will be better. It was late at night when I wrote this, and I was half asleep, but I was too lazy to edit it. Sorry. 0_0
> 
> I hope you liked it, though!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of Jim Kirk's birthday, and Leonard McCoy realizes that he's in love.

Leonard wakes up groggily in the temporary living quarters that were his. The lights are dimmed, making the bedroom nearly pitch black - in the living room was only one large and wide window that outlooked Yorktown. 

However long ago it was (Leonard never really paid much attention to the time recently. “I need a goddamn break, not a migraine,” he had claimed.), the Enterprise had arrived at Starbase Yorktown to resupply and earn a well-deserved shore leave after several, various difficult missions that Leonard had absolutely and one-hundred percent did not enjoy. It was as soon as they left Yorktown that things started to get worse. (“When do things ever not get worse?”) The Enterprise had been lured into the nebula, in all honesty, leaving them at their weakest when the ship was suddenly attacked and destroyed by Krall - formerly Balthazar Edison and previous captain of the U.S.S. Franklin from the 22nd century -, a heavily mutated human. 

The ship had crashed onto the planet Altamid, most of the crew surviving this attack. Leonard thought his life would end then, but, then again, he knew that he wouldn’t… he couldn’t. 

The crew had been spread about the planet, all of the survivors - save for Leonard, Spock, Jim, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty - being held as prisoners in the hands of Krall. 

Krall was after revenge on the Federation after he had been stranded on the planet Altamid. He despised them and sought out for the Federation’s destruction by using what was called the Abronath, a dangerous weapon that would destroy anything in its path. And, of course, it was up to Jim Kirk and most of the bridge crew to save the crew, Starbase Yorktown, and possibly all of the Federation.

And, like in most movies, the good guys won - that meant them. And now, after defeating Krall and his Swarm, here Leonard was: laying in a bed, getting another well-deserved shore leave. Leonard had to be honest, but he was enjoying the extra break they were getting until further notice. In the meantime, a new and improved version of the Enterprise was under construction.

A groan left his parted lips as he reclosed his eyes, taking a few more deep breaths before moving to sit up - but something stopped him. No more was he half-asleep as his attention moved to the person that laid in bed next to him; the person that had their arms wrapped around his torso. Leonard blinked the tiredness away from his eyes, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes as he tried to remember what led to this: either he fell asleep in bed and someone snuck in with him, or he had too many drinks at Jim’s birthday party the previous night.

Oh, Jim, Leonard thought with a small content smile. 

￣￣￣￣￣￣

Jim didn’t like to celebrate his birthday to only be reminded of his father’s death, but Leonard knew damn well that he shouldn’t be lonely ever, and that he should spend his birthday with those that he loved. His family. 

That day, on Jim’s birthday, the country doctor had suggested that they go out for a drink. But his true intentions were unknown to Jim as they reached a large room, Leonard opening the see-through door for the both of them to be met by the Enterprise crew as they all cheered “Happy birthday!” to the captain. And the smile that spread across Jim Kirk’s face was everything that Leonard wanted to see: he wanted to see him happy. Make him happy. No matter the cost, Leonard thought.

Throughout the entirety of the party, Jim smiled the whole way. It made Leonard smile, too. As the party/gathering continued to night time, to the last person to leave, Leonard had managed to make himself tipsy. Usually, when he was drinking, he was able to keep himself from not getting drunk around people. But he knew that it was a time to take a break from working and to relax (hence his now tipsy state). But Leonard was not as drunk to not remember the rest.

Jim had stayed with Leonard until everyone had left; once it was practically empty, they left finally. That night, as they walked, Leonard rambled on and joked about Spock practically giving his girlfriend a tracking device until finally reaching his temporary quarters.

Leonard turned to Jim once stopping at the door. “Thanks, Jimmy-boy,” he grinned from ear to ear. “For walking me, I mean.” He let out a small, half-hearted chuckle while pointing a thumb to the door.

Jim nodded, returning the smile with one of his own. Never before did Leonard think Jim looked charming with his smile… Well, he did countless times, but never like this before. “You’re welcome, Bones,” he replies ever so softly. They continue to stand there, staring into each other’s eyes - but it wasn’t awkward. There was some sort of spark between them as they both shared a look of unspoken affection. Leonard just kept on looking into the blonde’s eyes: this was his best friend since the academy; his captain; his man. 

That’s when things clicked in Leonard’s mind.

This man wasn’t just Leonard’s best friend and captain… he was also Leonard’s love interest. Sure the doctor thought he was cute, charming, handsome… But he never really considered his feelings for the blonde before. He always dismissed these feelings as feelings of friendship. Of brotherhood. But the truth is… He was in love. 

Leonard H. McCoy was- no, is in love with James T. Kirk.

Without another thought, Leonard was already slowly leaning in closer to Jim’s face, looking for a sign of hesitance, disgust, anything. But there was none. All he saw was the small smile still on Jim’s lips. 

Jim did not hesitate as he closed the gap between them.

Neither were surprised as their lips met, somehow figuring that they were meant to be. Meant to be like this: together. Jim’s lips felt soft… gentle to the touch while Leonard’s were rough. It almost seemed like an eternity when they both finally pulled away for air. Leonard raised his eyes to meet Jim’s, his eyes practically aglow as the stars of space were reflected in them. “You have beautiful eyes,” he said breathlessly, causing the both of them to laugh.

“You do, too, Bones…” Jim whispered in reply once the laughter had died down a moment later. Opening the door after swiping his card in to notify that he was the occupant of the quarters, Leonard took Jim’s hand in his and led him inside, the door swiftly sliding shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Jim take a walk in the streets of Starbase Yorktown when an unexpected old friend suddenly shows up.

The smell of burnt food woke Leonard, his nose scrunching up at the strong smell. (He had fallen back asleep after waking up previously, his body refusing to get up.) But what got the doctor fully awake was the sound of the fire alarm, startling him awake as he practically jumped out of the bed. Leonard fell to the floor with a loud thump, his legs becoming tangled in the sheets. He struggled for a moment, finally getting himself free and running up and out of the bedroom. As soon as he reached the kitchen area, there stood Jim Kirk fanning out the little smoke that emitted from the pan in front of him on the stove.

“What the hell are you tryna do?! Start a fire?!” Burst Leonard angrily, stalking up behind Jim and standing at his side to help clear the last of the smoke, turning the stove off in the process. Once everything was under control and not on fire, the doctor crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder to look at the blonde beside him. 

There Jim stared back at him, a sheepish smile on his lips, his cheeks flushed a light pink out of embarrassment. “I was trying to make you breakfast in bed.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Leonard honestly thought it sweet of Jim being thoughtful enough to make breakfast for him, but he did not let the anger slip from his face (he ended up failing the attempt). “I-” he cut himself off with a sigh. “Okay, I’ll let it slide this time. But next time ask for help.” His serious expression slipped from his face, cracking a smile as he let out a chuckle. Jim was relieved that he wouldn’t be yelled at. And that made Leonard’s heartache. 

“What were you trying to make?” He asked, looking over his shoulder a little. In front of them was the pan that Jim previously held in his hand before it started to smoke: in it was a charred circle of - what Leonard presumed to be - batter. Off to the left on the counter was a messy bowl full of batter, and a plate with all but three pancakes that were slightly burnt (mostly around the edges, some burned splotches here and there in the center). So he was making pancakes.

“As you can see,” Jim flicked a wrist towards the burnt pancakes on the plate. “Pancakes.” Turning back to Leonard, he gave another sheepish look that Leonard couldn’t help but think he looked like a puppy.

With a small shake of his head, Leonard said, “All right, go take a shower; you smell like a burnt pancake yourself-” (“Because I’m hot,” Jim jokingly retorted.) “-I’ll clean this up and make something.” And before Jim could say anything he added, “We’ll still eat the pancakes you cooked.” This made Jim brighten up, pressing a kiss to Leonard’s cheeks before then retreating in the direction of Leonard’s room.

“Wait, is that my shirt?” Jim immediately stopped in his tracks, already standing at the doorway to the bedroom as he slowly turned around. His innocent puppy face is still etched in his features. Leonard let out a small sigh as he looked Jim up and down, seeing that all he had on were boxers and his (nearly big) t-shirt that read the words in bold: “JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS.” 

“I know, I look sexier in it than you.” Jim snickered teasingly, earning a small playful glare from Leonard. “Okay, okay, I’m going, I’m going.” He laughed before disappearing into the room with arms raised in mock surrender. Leonard just shook his head - smile still on his face - and turned back around to clean up the kitchen area.

￣￣￣￣￣￣

Starbase Yorktown - as Leonard called it - like a snow globe in space. monorail-like trains practically flew around in the air, transporting residents to their destinations. The hexagonal-like shapes used to make up the outer transparent shell of Yorktown worked as a source of light as they lit up the streets, bouncing off the windows of the sky-scraping buildings. Everything was a buzz as people of all different species talked and walked about, smiling and enjoying the day. As for Leonard and Jim, though… 

“Please, can I hold your hand?” Jim practically begged, dragging out the word “please.” Leonard had his arms crossed, his hands tucked under his armpits so that Jim could not grab them. Jim walked at his side, a hand on his shoulder. What led to this… Leonard had no idea.

He rolled his eyes at the other. “Jim, you’re not a child. And, I don’t feel…” he cut himself off, his words trailed off as he pursed his lips. “I’m just not... used to showing affection out in public.” He finally said after finding the words. In the process he gave Jim a small and sympathetic look, a frown etching his features.

As if understanding what he was saying, Jim gave the doctor a soft smile. “Well… maybe you could practice?” He suggested while holding a hand out instead of prying. “If people start to stare then we can stop.” Leonard understood what Jim was offering, and understood that he was being sincere and accepting. He was still giving him an option. 

For what seemed to be like hours Leonard sighed and unfolded his arms, putting his hand in Jim’s. “You know I can’t say no to that face, Jim.” He let out an airy and light chuckle before a small smile settled on his complexion instead of a frown. Smiling back, Jim gave Leonard’s hand a light squeeze.

“Although the only time you do say no to this face,” he points to his face, “is when I’m begging for you to believe me that I’m fine…”

“And that you don’t need a hypo ‘stuck up your ass,’” Leonard finished for him with a grin, the both of them falling victim to the giggles and chuckles that they could not keep in. 

They had now been walking in a green area of Yorktown when a voice had suddenly called out. The owner of the voice sounded very familiar, like listening to the whispers of memory. And it wasn’t just the voice that sounded familiar, it was also the name that she called out. Almost instantly did Leonard stop walking, the color draining from his face, his blood- his heart pounded in his chest. 

Jim noticed him stop in his tracks as their hands were still connected, Leonard’s grip tightening. That’s when Jim knew something was wrong. Stopping as well he turned his head to look over at Leonard, expression full of concern and confusion. “Bones, are you all right?” To Leonard, it sounded like Jim was thousands of miles away; almost like an echo.

Once again the voice called out.

“Harry!”

That sounded like an echo, too. Like it too was thousands of miles away.

Leonard had zoned out when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He snapped to reality, his attention going to Jim’s hand on his shoulder. “Bones?”

He ignored as he whipped his head around at the third call. Running towards him was a woman with long, dark brown hair and a few white streaks here and there, that swayed in the wind behind her. A bright smile took its place on her lips, grinning from ear to ear in pure joy. “Harry!”

She ran up to Leonard and jumped up, wrapping her arms around the doctor’s neck in a tight embrace. This can’t be happening, though Leonard, tears glazing his eyes. None of this could be real. It couldn’t… but it was. But how? Leonard did not know. Subconsciously Leonard’s hand slipped out of Jim’s as he then slowly wrapped his arms around the woman, returning the hug. Tears began to stream down his face, his body shaking down to the bone with chills.

“Bennie?”


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard has an unexpected visitor visit him in his dreams. He doesn't believe it's real.

How was she alive? 

Leonard did not know.

He and Jim now sat in the living room of Bennie’s apartment: all around there were fairy lights hung about, giving off light, golden glow as they lit up the entire living space; different types of scented candles decorated the window sills and counters, some of them being lit (it smelled of cinnamon); the room was somewhat organized, save for the many things pinned to the walls and scattered about on the dining table. The setting gave Leonard nostalgia as memories began to flood back into his mind of those many years ago.

They were memories of his past life.

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts as Jim gave him a nudge, his hand over his. “Bones, take a deep breath.” He said soothingly with a soft expression on his face. Slowly, Leonard nodded and did as Jim said: take deep breaths… Although they were too deep and too ragged.

Why, after all these years? Did Bennie not die? Or is this just all a hallucination? A bad dream. Leonard wished it was, but how could it when she was right there? Breathing and living, she was; he couldn’t deny the facts, no matter how much he told himself otherwise. 

Jim once again brought him out of his mind, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and breathing with him. This helped the doctor greatly as his breathing slowed to a normal pace, falling in sync with the other. He could feel his shoulders loosen a little, leaning more into Jim’s side for warmth and comfort. And, not surprisingly (at least to himself), for safety. Leonard knew that Jim had probably already picked it up because now he could feel Jim tense slightly.

Bennie walked into the room with two mugs of tea, setting them down on the coffee table in front of them before sitting down on the floor across from them. (Leonard had no comment.) Everything stayed silent between them as they sat there uncomfortably. None knowing how to begin. Leonard stayed unmoving while staring at the carpeted floor; Jim awkwardly and hesitantly reached a handover and took one of the mugs, offering a small ‘Thank you’ to Bennie with a simple nod.

You would think that this would be a happy reunion where everyone hugged and smiled like nothing was wrong. But deep down there was something wrong with this “reunion” between Leonard and Bennie. And this wasn’t one of those usual reunions most people would expect. 

Leonard didn’t consider this to be a reunion. And Jim and Bennie didn't do this so either. 

Not with this uncomfortable silence.

“I see you’ve got a boyfriend.” Bennie suddenly said, causing both men to jump slightly. Leonard’s gaze moves from the floor to the woman across from them, a brow slightly raised at her sudden observation. “Not that I have anything against it. I mean, he’s cute.” 

Both of Leonard’s eyebrows were now raised. Jim chuckled beside him.

“‘Ey, I’m not going to steal him.” She raised her hands in defense and Leonard didn’t even bother to refrain from rolling his eyes, looking back down at the floor. Once again it was silent.

Sighing, Jim set back down his mug and sat upright. “Is there… something that I’m missing? Because I turn around, see you-” he looked pointedly at Bennie. “-calling him ‘Harry,’ and now we’re here. Am I not going to get an explanation?” Leonard’s heart wrenched at Jim’s tone.

Of course, he knew at some point he had to tell Jim about his secret… But never did he realize it had to be this soon. Never knew that Bennie was still alive. As he listened to the tone of Jim’s voice as he spoke he couldn’t help but feel guilty. His body felt paralyzed; his throat itched and felt like a dagger was trying to force its way out; eyes stung from not blinking; hands shook uncontrollably and he pressed them together (it wasn’t helping); his feet were, metaphorically, stuck to the ground like glue.

He could tell that both eyes were on him. Funny, because you have to do some explaining yourself, Bennie, he thought bitterly. 

With a shaky voice, he said lowly, “I’m immortal… Jim…” He spoke in a New Zealand accent, catching himself off guard, but not letting it show on his face. He didn’t intend to pause before saying the blonde’s name, but it was as if he was forcing himself to speak, yet at the same time he didn’t want to. 

More silence came.

Leonard looked up to Jim to only see the eyes of an innocent man, hurt and surprise fogging over. And at that moment did he see a different person staring back at him. He was a stranger to Jim. He didn’t say anything as he then turned to Bennie. They met eyes.

He glared at her and he could tell that she saw the pain in his eyes. He knew her just as much as she did him. “Bennie and I were together back in 2000…” he spoke to Jim without looking away from the woman. “She faked her death about two years after… I thought she was long gone. I mourned, I wept.” He shook his head slowly with disdain. “You have no idea what you put me through.” This time he spoke directly to her. 

It was then that he lowered his eyes to the floor once more. A single tear fell from his eyes. He knew he was expected to continue… He didn’t want to. Abruptly he stood up and headed straight for the door. “I need to clear my head,” he spoke with gritted teeth, his voice like sandpaper. Before he knew it he was back at his temporary quarters and in bed. It was then that he let all his walls crumble and fall, breaking away and leaving himself vulnerable and defenseless… Even to himself.

Leonard pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as hard as he could as endless tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall cascading into an ice-chilling lake. He felt cold… His skin crawled and itched for comfort… But he never received it. Once again he was left all alone with no one to help him get through his ups and downs. Then one thought entered his mind, pushing back all other thoughts.

Jim.

He loves Jim, he does. He has and always will love him: that charming-grinning-from-ear-to-ear-and-looking-like-an-innocent-lovesick-puppy Jim Kirk. Just the thought of him made him cry even more. Would Jim leave him after what he had just confessed? Will Jim not want him on the Enterprise anymore? Leaving him no choice but to transfer to a different ship? Will Leonard have to quit Starfleet and get a new identity, and pretend he never even existed? All these bombarding thoughts led to more strings of thoughts and made Leonard feel sick to his stomach. He couldn’t continue like this… this… this mess of a man- no, he wasn’t a man. He was an immortal. A god in the eyes of those who knew of his immortality.

A demon.

Nausea washed over Leonard like a tidal wave, making his head spin in a doozy (not like it already wasn’t like that when thoughts began to invade his mind from all other things). Sniffing he removed his palms from his eyes and pressed a hand to his head instead, resting his elbows on his knees as he slumped forward out of exhaustion. All the crying and thinking had quickly gotten him feeling tired. He wanted a break from everything: his life, the drama, the memories, his past. Just everything.

Without another thought Leonard let himself collapse onto the bed. As soon as his face hit the pillow, he was already out like a light.

￣￣￣￣￣￣

He stood in a dark room with no light. Not a single glint. He already spun around in a circle to see if he could see anything… but, disappointedly and not surprisingly, there was still nothing he could see. It was then that a sudden light flashed brightly in front of him, causing him to raise an arm to shield his eyes.

“Daddy?” Came the small voice of a child. 

Leonard knew that voice from anywhere. “J… Joanna?”

The last time he had seen his daughter was sometime last year in March when Jocelyn had allowed him to see her for the day. It was rare that he was ever let to see his girl, and Jocelyn Treadway had been the only caregiver to allow him to see his daughter on infrequent occasions - he was only allowed to see her at least one to two days every few months. The Secret Society of Supernatural and Inhuman Studies were very strict when it came to him visiting his only living relative. (They always thought that he would be a bad influence and distraction for her to concentrate on acting normal like all the other kids “her age.”

Slowly he took one step at a time forward into the bright light, wary of what might be beyond it. A few moments later and the bright light had slowly dimmed into nothing. Looking around he could now see that he was standing in an unfamiliar house. No lights were on where he stood, but there was a staircase that led downstairs - down there it had light.

Leonard took every step he made with caution as he made way towards the stairs. “Daddy!” Called his little girl once more. Only this time she sounded as if she were in danger.

“Joanna!” In an instant, Leonard was stumbling down the stairs in a panic. He whipped his head around in search of Joanna.

But there was no sign of her anywhere. “Jo?” He called out once more softly. Though there was something familiar about the room he stood in as his mind yelled at him to not move anywhere else.

The room was spacious, lit torches lining the walls between pillars on either side of the room. In front of Leonard was a large, stone slab with miscellaneous items sitting atop of it. But what triggered his memory into realizing where he was, was the blood spilled and smeared all across the floor. Leonard’s blood ran cold in his veins as a figure stepped out from a darkened corner.

Leonard gulped as there stood Le Valliant with his dark, cold eyes staring into the depths of his soul. This can’t be real. How could it? This is all just a dream, right? Right.

Le Valliant let out a low rumble of laughter as an evil smirk slid into view on his lips, sharp teeth showing menacingly. “Oh, Harry,” said he, “how I’ve missed you. Luckily for you, it’s not a dream.” His head cocked to the right, his smirk falling slightly. 

“You have outdone yourself: creating a new life for yourself; a life that you don’t want to lose.”

“What do you want?” Snapped Leonard; still, he did not want to believe that this was real. 

Valliant let out another rumble. “Oh, how stubborn you are; nothing about you has changed a bit. What a shame.” He shook his head in fake disappointment. 

Leonard’s patience was getting short as he growled. “Answer the damn question, Valliant!” All at the same time, Valliant spoke, again ignoring the poor doctor.

“Finally kindled with your queer side? How revolting, I thought you and I were having a splendid time last we saw each other.”

“Last we saw each other you ripped out my heart!” Countered Leonard. Already he was getting sick and tired of the bald man’s games at being innocent.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say ‘ripped.’ I only merely… plucked it out.” Valliant pinched his forefinger and thumb together and made a plucking motion for emphasis. 

“I don’t fucking care; you still took my heart!” Leonard’s temple pulsated with anger as he gritted his teeth harder and harder each second. “Where’s Joanna?” 

Valliant seemed to have been “thinking” for a moment, raising a finger to his lips as he hums. Shaking his head he lowered his hand, looking elsewhere other than Leonard. “Hm, no, no Joanna here-”

“BULLSHIT! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!” 

“Oh! Your daughter!” 

Just as he said this out walked a girl in her teens; dark, long locks resting over her shoulders and looking like dark chocolate; freckles dotted her sun-kissed face; hazel-brown eyes looking back at Leonard. The country - or more like English - doctor almost didn’t recognize her as she had grown a lot since the last he’d seen her. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, Leonard thought.

“I don’t have her with me. Yet.” Valliant emphasized, the devilish smirk once again sliding into place. “But no matter how hard you try, you can’t run from the truth: I’ve returned.” And with one quick motion of his hand moving to the girl’s neck, Valliant thrust his head forward and bit into her shoulder violently, blood-spewing and squelching out as Joanna screamed deafeningly, leaving a ringing in Leonard’s ear.


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I made time to finish chapter 4! Sorry that I took so long, I was on a little bit of a hiatus... Anyway!
> 
> Leonard is back at Bennie's place and everything is already starting to become too much for him.

“-onard!”

His body jolted up into an upright position, a gasp escaping his mouth as if he had been kept underwater. Drowning. Cold sweat dotted his face, his chest heaving as he took deep and ragged breaths. He could feel the blood run cold throughout his entire body. A firm grip on his shoulder took him by surprise as he then whipped his head over his shoulder, fist raised in the air. But before he could do anything he was suddenly and instantly pinned down to the bed as another hand went for his other shoulder, keeping him secure on the mattress.

“Leonard! You are not in any danger whatsoever.” Came someone’s voice from above where Leonard was being pinned down. “You are safe.” 

His struggling ceased and he looked up with bleary eyes, his breathing calming a little. Blinking away the tears he finally realized who it was: Spock. It was only Spock. Muscles relaxing, Leonard let out a huff and closed his eyes as Spock released his hold on the doctor and sat back on the edge of the bed.

It wasn’t- no, it isn’t good to have your muscles tense while sleeping. Sleep meant you were to relax. To slump your shoulders and lay down. To let go of your worries for the night. But that wasn’t the case for Leonard. Neither could he sleep, nor relax and forget his worries. This was his problem; always had been for centuries. So many memories that he had locked up all those years ago were now coming out of the box---the key was lost and he could not lock it back up.

The doctor slowly sat up, groaning from the ache that shot through his entire being. Remembering that he wasn’t alone, he looked up and met the Vulcan’s eyes. They stayed quiet for a brief moment.

Sighing, Leonard broke his gaze from Spock’s. “What time is it?” He rubbed at his eyes, squeezing them closed.

“It is precisely twenty-two standard hours,” the Vulcan replied in plain, his eyes still focused on the clearly-unstable doctor. There was a pregnant pause. “The captain had asked me to come and check on you---right now he is at a meeting with Commodore Paris.”

Leonard did not reply.

The doctor was agitated, exhausted. He was underwater and left with no air to breathe in; he felt like he was drowning. Drowning and being dragged down into the murky depths of an ocean. Everything burned within him like hellfire, raging and coursing through his veins, striking him with pain. Pain that he had once felt before. A pain that he thought would be long forgotten… Until it resurfaced and showed its ugly face again. And that pain was one caused by the devil himself: Le Valliant. Oh, how that name sounded bitter in his head---it would taste even worse on his tongue; but he would---and will---not say it.

And now, decades later, Bennie shows up and his sanity has crumbled once more to bits. He could not take another heartbreak. He couldn’t take any more bullshit. But he knew that he had to; he needed to save his little girl.

His little girl.

The brunet’s eyes went as wide as saucers, abruptly standing up from the bed, once again in panic. Leonard gripped Spock’s upper arms, eyes wild with panic and fear as they once more found the other’s gaze again. “The ship.” He sternly spoke. “How much longer on the ship.” It was no question; he demanded an answer.

Concern painted Spock’s eyes as he looked up at the doctor. “The approximate time until the ship’s full repair is five days.” He stood from the bed as well, slightly towering over Leonard, his eyes not leaving. “It is obvious that you are in distress, Doctor. Might I ask what it is that’s disconcerting you?”

“Earth is in danger!” He snapped. “And possibly the entire universe.”

￣￣￣￣￣￣  
“I told you!” Bennie barked.

Leonard had run out of his quarters back to Bennie’s apartment without another word to Spock, after telling him that Earth was in danger.

“I’m sorry, all right?!” Leonard snapped back with a grit of his teeth. “I just-” he cut off his train of thought before sighing and collapsing down onto the couch. His head pounded irritably as he pressed a hand over his eyes. Everything was just too much for him to handle as it already was. What with just having dealt with Krall and all. And now… THIS!

His daughter’s life is now at stake; a demon that had traumatized him all those years ago is back; suddenly Bennie isn’t dead because she faked her death; Earth is at stake! What more could be wrong?

“Apologies for my asking, but may you clarify as to what exactly is going on?” Spock chimed in, a worried edge to his voice as he spoke. The Vulcan looked between the two, still standing by the door when first running in after the doctor, his hands held behind his back. “Leonard, you have stated to me before that Earth was in danger before escaping here without any explanation. I believe I do deserve an honest answer.”

Leonard let out a heavy and deep sigh. “I forgot you were here,” he mumbled out begrudgingly. “Bennie, why don’t you explain the situation. Because last I checked, I was the one being suddenly marauded with a string of excruciating turn of events.” 

Spock’s attention turned to Bennie as she rolled her eyes. “Decades ago, back in the year 2000, a demon leader went after Harry-”

“Leonard.”

“-Leonard (whatever) to take his powers away. He went out of his way to get what he wanted: to gain power so that he could rule both the Dead and the Living.” She crossed her arms and rested both elbows so that they rested on the kitchen counter. 

Spock took this information carefully, seeming to be going over it a few times in his mind. “Your powers make you a ruler?” He looked to Leonard, a raised brow of expectancy for conformation.

“Wh- no.” Leonard shook his head with shut eyes as he winced at the discomfort of his headache. “I have powers, yes, but I don’t use them to make me better than anyone; I’m not a ‘ruler’ because I don’t choose to be.” It was all too much he couldn’t tell if he was making enough sense. He shook his head again.

“Now, can we talk about getting off this damn base? Because I need to be there for Joanna!” That’s all who was on his mind at that very moment: his daughter. Though he was never really there for Joanna, she still was a big part of his life. He can’t just sit around, waiting to get permission from the admiral or whatever. He needs to be there. On Earth. Immediately.

Silence followed as Leonard now leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees in anticipation, as he stared up at Spock with pleading eyes. The Vulcan met his gaze, holding it a while longer before nodding. “I will see what I can do.” Without another word, he nodded to Bennie and Leonard, spinning on his heel. 

But before he could leave, Leonard took to his feet. “Wait! Spock…” He took a breath, falling silent once more. Spock raised an expectant brow at the doctor, waiting for an answer before Leonard shook his head. “Nevermind. Just, go.” Spock was hesitant at his dismissal response but walked out no later. 

With an exasperated sigh, Leonard once again collapsed down onto the couch. He knew he should be doing something now. But he wasn’t thinking any clearer at that moment, and it pained and annoyed him terribly. What could - what should he do? 

Could he talk to his crewmates? Would they even believe him? Would they think he was going crazy? 

Then again, he couldn’t tell anyone. GodDAMMIT, but he told Jim and Spock. Would there be consequences? Earth was going to be in danger sooner or later, so he couldn’t think about being punished by the organization. Not now. He could probably worry about that later if it ever became a problem later afterward. He would have to wait and see, wouldn’t he?

Could he help somehow with the repairs of the ship? He had been an engineer back in the 22nd century. What, you thought he would choose to be a doctor for as long as he lived? No, he had to change professions constantly throughout his life, just to make it seem he was an immortal being capable of incredible power. Hell, throughout his entire life he had to change who he was: his name, his childhood story, his personality even. Just… everything he had to change about himself. That got him thinking….

“Bennie? When you faked your death, did anyone - I mean anyone - know you were still alive?” He was almost hesitant in asking but determined to get an answer. 

She shook her head. “No one knew; I hid in plain sight.” Bennie pushed herself away from the countertop and walked into the living room. She sat herself down next to Leonard and looked sympathetically into his eyes. “I know what you’re thinking: ‘She probably didn’t have to change aliases like how I did.’ Well, I did. I mean, how else would you expect I’d go about in this universe.” 

Leonard frowned as he continued to look into those brown orbs of hers. He couldn’t stay mad at her forever. He knew he couldn’t. He should’ve figured that she too would have a hard time getting around while the world progressed into the 23rd century. What with her having to do everything by herself without anyone to help her. 

Tears brimmed at the man’s eyes, blurring his vision just slightly. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to hold back tears. Many decades of tears being held back behind a mask he knew he couldn’t take off; he had to keep up a false image. Many. “Oh, Bennie,” he croaked out, “I’m so sorry.”

Bennie shuffled on the couch so that she had one folded leg up on the seat, her body facing towards Leonard. She cradled his neck with one hand, having his forehead rest on her shoulder. Her other hand rested on his back, rubbing small circles. Her fingers would stray to his shoulder blades, lightly massaging away the tension. Leonard silently sobbed into her shirt, slowly becoming eased If the stress he held on his shoulders. They stayed like that for however long it was. Time did not matter to them at that moment.


End file.
